My name is Outlaw
by Crystalclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: You would think after saving the world's future they'd be greatful and stop crime but no. The X-men are still fighting crime and trying to save the world. It was a normal day when a bright light, a dragon and twelve year old girl appered. The girl with amazingly strong powers and goes by the name Outlaw. She holds a secret. A deep secret. Along with many secrets on top.


Alright this is one of my first fanfictions so I need reviews to keep me writing.I promise most of the time I will have a chapter up wiith in a week. I hope u enjoy!I need critism and up lifting thanks!

Here is the summary:

The Xmen have finally fixed the future and now it has still battle and fight for day a dragon shows up and is destroying the city and it seems to be crying! They try to calm it down but they can't.A portal opens and a twelve year old girl comes out and calms the dragon is happening and who is this girl from the future?!Just FYI the story is much better than the summary I just need pratice writing them

* * *

It was a nice day in city. The Xmen walked through the busy streets looking for any trouble makers. They had finally fixed and changed the future to a different outcome. Rogue and Gambit held hands. They had got closer lately and wondered what the new future had in store for them. Storm looked into the different stores as they passed by to see if she could spot a shoplifter. Wolverine was same old grumpy Logan. Jean Grey and Cyclops held their hands and smiled at each other. They were married now. Life was moving quickly but they all knew the future was changed and no longer would they know what they were in for.

The city seemed fine today until...A bright flash and a huge boom filled the air. People sheilded their eyes and covered their ears at the loud and bright happenings. The Xmen looked up on top a building where a dragon sat. It looked around curious. Rogue shot up at the creature and punched it. The dragon went back some before hitting her with its tail sending Rogue flying into a couple buildings. Storm flew into the skies and shot lightning bolts at the creature. The dragon didn't like this at all and let out breath of fire on Storm and all the areas around her. Wolverine started jumping up and slashing the creature but his sharp claws didn't stand a match againest the dragon's tough skin. Gambit began charging items with energy and shooting them at the dragon,which stirred the dragon up and caused himm to knock down a few buildings. Screams erepected and people ran for their lives. Cyclops began shooting optic force blasts at it,harming the creature but causing more destruction. The dragon let out a sonic shriek and the team went flying and buildings were destroyed. "Its going to destroy the city!"Rogue called. Jean grey looked into the creature's head and feelings "Violance is not the answer! It is a young alien dragon looking for someone!"She called. Wolverine growled"Well if someone or something doesn't calm it down soon I'm taking it out!". Jean grey tried comforting the creature through its mind but it wouldn't listen. It let out sonic shrieks that seemed to be cries of help and love. Buildings were demloished one by one. Wolverine started attacking the dragon which caused the dragon to put its focus on the pain. It let out a very,very loud shriek the destroyed buildnings.

The team attacked and attacked but it didn't work. The dragon was going to destroy the city looking for the someone or thing but not finding it. Buildings fell one by one as the creature tried looking inside. It let out a cry of misery feeling abbonned. Jean grey went into the creature's feelings. It seemed to recongize this city but a little bit more um.. futurestic. The creature felt lonely and abbondened. Poor thing.. she thought. The team was beginning to lose hope that they could stop the creature without having it destroy the city in attacks of its protection. Another boom sounded and a bright light flashed as the creature just destroyed another building leaving dust everywhere. The team coughed and a glowing light showed that the dragon was shrinking into the size of a large person. The dust cleared and the some of the team gaped as the dragon laid its head in the lap of about a twelve year olds lap.

* * *

Alright thats it for chapter one.I want everyone to know my computer has a backspace problem and will take out a few words here and I left u guys with a is this mysteroius girl able to calm a dragon that the X-men couldn't defeat?To find out write a review!Thanks!


End file.
